1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain cutting equipment, and more particularly to a curtain cutting aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial curtains are available in fixed sizes. Therefore, one curtain is simply suitable for one particular size of window. However, in recent years, in order to beautify the appearance of buildings, builders will usually design windows in special sizes, making the situation that curtains purchased from the market will not be applicable. At this time, custom made curtains are needed to fit these special window sizes. But this way will inevitably lead to increased costs.
For cost considerations, the current practice is to cut the curtain in accordance with the window size. During the cutting operation, a vise or like tool is normally used for holding down the curtain for cutting. Using a vise or other fixation tool to hold down the curtain in place for cutting can enhance the convenience of the cutting operation. However, it is time and labor consuming to cut the curtain in this manner. Further, the applied clamping force is instable. If the curtain is not tightly secured in place, the curtain can be biased or spread out during cutting. If an excessive clamping force is applied to the curtain, it can cause deformation of the curtain. This will also cause a certain degree of impact on the overall appearance of the curtain. Even a well trained person using these tools is difficult to maintain the smoothness of the appearance of the curtain after cutting.